SeeD
SeeD is the name of the mercenary force founded by Cid and Edea Kramer. SeeD is a mercenary force for hire, conducting missions around the world as battle support and undercover operatives. Their services are requested by governments and civilians; their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians. Balamb Garden, the first Garden, and Funender Garden are responsible for training SeeDs. The SeeD specialize in high-level para-magic by the use of Guardian Forces. They are in high demand by groups requiring a small force of undercover specialists, commissions made through such dispatches are an important part of the Garden's income. To Become a SeeD SeeD candidates must be between 15 years to 19 years old. At 20, they can no longer apply. They have to pass a written exam, a field exam, and they have to be accepted by the Headmaster. Field Exam This exam can involve many things as it is usually in the form of a live mission assigned to the Garden. While there are active SeeD members at hand during the exams to ensure the mission success, SeeD candidates are expected to conduct themselves positively and strive to complete their group assigned missions to pass the exam. The exam is graded via observations made during the mission. Each candidate is judged upon: *'Conduct:' How the candidate behaves within the mission and within their team. *'Judgment:' The decisions the cadet makes and the effect of them upon the mission. *'Attack:' How aggressive and skillful the candidate is during the mission. *'Spirit:' How brave and/or determined the candidate is during the mission. *'Attitude:' Judges the candidate's moral and professional behavior during the mission. The grading also includes any additional actions and/or events that the examiners deem noteworthy. The highest SeeD rank obtained depends on the difficulty of the mission where the exam was held, but usually the highest rank obtained is Rank 8, although some exceptions have been made. Sometimes (usually due to difficulty of the mission) a prerequisite is required before a student can participate in the exam. Either the obtainment of a Guardian Force, or the completion a low-level mission, is the required prerequisite. In such circumstances the student must be accompanied by a SeeD member for support and safety reasons. Garden Instructors are SeeD members who have been promoted to (or assigned) teaching positions at Garden. Since Instructors are SeeD as well, they are capable of accompanying their students on prerequisite missions. SeeD Uniform and Mannerisms Although casual attire is usually worn specifically due to the covert nature of SeeD missions, SeeD does have a formal uniform that is issued to its members upon graduation. Worn during ceremony or due to the SeeD's own choice, the uniform is renowned enough that the SeeD is identified nearly everywhere in the world. Both uniforms are reminiscent of Japanese school uniforms. The male uniform has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a black tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. Pants are straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. A black belt is worn with the tunic and a blue and silver designed shield is worn over the shoulders. The shield tappers to a double point at the back. The female uniform consists of a black blouse with dark blue shoulders that echo the design of the sailor-style collar. Attached to the collar are two gold trimmed material "wings" that hang over the chest; a maroon tie is also worn with a metal clasp possessing the SeeD logo. The ensemble is completed with a straight skirt cutting off just above the knees. SeeD Ranking Cadet All students in the Garden who are training to be SeeD and have yet to graduate are considered SeeD Cadets. Rank 1 - 30 SeeD field operatives have a numeral ranking system from 1 to 30 (1 being the lowest rank and 30 being the highest). They can increase their ranking by successfully completing written tests that cover a variety of subjects they may encounter. These tests are multiple choice and must be answered 100% correctly to successfully rise a SeeD rank. Ranking is decreased by misconduct in the field or if the operative is seen lagging behind. Rank A Above the 1 - 30 ranks lie the A-class SeeD (or Class A Elite SeeD). This is the highest ranking for a SeeD field operative. It can be reached via special consideration or through the written tests. Rank and Pay A SeeD's income is dictated by his/her rank. Rank 1: 500G Rank 2: 1,000G Rank 3: 1,500G Rank 4: 2,000G Rank 5: 3,000G Rank 6: 4,000G Rank 7: 5,000G Rank 8: 6,000G Rank 9: 7,000G Rank 10: 8,000G Rank 11: 9,000G Rank 12: 10,000G Rank 13: 11,000G Rank 14: 12,000G Rank 15: 12,500G Rank 16: 13,000G Rank 17: 13,500G Rank 18: 14,000G Rank 19: 14,500G Rank 20: 15,000G Rank 21: 15,500G Rank 22: 16,000G Rank 23: 16,500G Rank 24: 17,000G Rank 25: 17,500G Rank 26: 18,000G Rank 27: 18,500G Rank 28: 19,000G Rank 29: 19,500G Rank 30: 20,000G Rank A: 30,000G